


From Night to Day

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: The Resistance hasn't had time to relax and let loose since their escape from Crait. However, with a little help from Snap's skills at making cheap booze, they finally get a break.Poe was expecting the bitter taste of the drink, some card games and general revelry, and a base-wide hangover the next day. What he wasn't expecting was Rey's confession.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is some alcohol consumption in this fic, and a one-sided kiss initiated by someone (Rey) who may be slightly tipsy at that point. But it's made very clear that nothing else will happen until all parties are sober. Just a heads up, let me know if you have any questions!

“Poe!”

His name, the word elongated, loud and echoing in the cave-like room far underground in their new base, greets him the second he sets foot in the room. It sounds happy, though higher pitched than he would expect from its owner.

Actually, he would never have expected any of this at all.

He recognizes the voice that shouts his name immediately, and his eyes automatically go to the young woman who yelled it out, where she sits almost on the edge of the crowd, and practically hidden amongst a pile of bodies, all laughing and pushing at each other as they struggle to get resituated.

He walks over to the group, squeezing around a few other small crowds of people, getting a cheer out of the rest of Black Squadron as he joins them. Kare, Snap, and Jess sit in chairs on one side, around an old and dented table that currently has a collection of half-empty cups and bottles sitting next to a pile of playing cards. On the other side, on an old, beaten down couch, sits Finn and Rose, and the young woman who had shouted his name across the room. They’re still trying to sit up properly (and why they were sprawled over each other on the couch, he doesn’t know, but he assumes it has something to do with the very excited Rose and several more cards laying on the floor a few feet away from them.)

Rey shoves Finn over, trying to create some extra space between her and the arm of the couch, and pats the newly empty spot next to her.

His eyes widen a fraction, his cheeks warm, and he hopes that none of it shows on his face. He hopes no one notices that he takes a quick glance around, but there’s no other empty seats, nowhere he can move to without it being obvious.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to sit close to her. It’s just, frankly, it’s a bit of torture to sit next to her. She’s beautiful, absolutely delightful to talk to once she warms up to you, and so very strong – and frankly, if he’s honest with himself, he’s always been attracted to beings who would be able to put him on his back in a fight (as long as they don’t actually try to fight him for real, cause recently that’s only been members of the First Order, and evil has always been a hard no for him.)

Plus, there was that horribly awkward realization from a month ago, when the both of them plus a few other soldiers were engaged in a firefight with a few First Order ‘troopers on some planet in the outer rim, and they were in the midst of a breathless escape, when all of the sudden the realization that he was desperately in love with her hit him like a ton of bricks. The realization that she was horribly out of his league had hit right after that (though, to be fair, he knew that well before then, too.)

So yeah, that one-two punch has made things very awkward for him this last month. And, like he said, this, right now? It’s just bordering on torture.

He sits down, tries to find any little bit of extra room, but there is none. He can feel the side of his body pressed against hers, and breathes in deep to try to put a little steel into his nerves, but that doesn’t help much at all. It’s warm in the room, and he can smell the scent of her shampoo (and although it’s the same as pretty much every other member of the Resistance, it’s still _her_ shampoo), the tang of her sweat, and the indefinable sand and sun smell that always seems to follow her.

His eyes meet Kare’s briefly, and she smirks. He scowls back at her, and in this moment hates the way she’s always been able to read him like an open book. She tips her cup at him in a fake toast, and he barely keeps himself from giving her the finger.

Somehow this has gotten Rey’s attention, and she bumps her shoulder against his before reaching forward for a bottle.

“Have you tried this yet? I thought it tasted horrible at first, but Jess said it gets better after a few sips,” and he shoots a glance at Jess who just grins and shrugs, “and it does!” He turns back quickly when Rey pushes the half-full bottle at him, and tries to conceal his grin at how her words are slightly slurred. Her cheeks are also slightly flushed and she seems so excited right now at this new discovery though, so he really can’t help the smile that blooms on his own face. She’s just so utterly charming, even when she’s clearly a drink or three in.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve tried this particular batch, but I’m familiar with the kind of booze that gets made in hidden storage closets and definitely not in the back of the hangar,” he says, eyeing Snap, who gives him the fakest innocent look he’s ever seen before. It’s not the first time he’s been made aware of Snap’s hidden operations throughout base, including in the back of the hangar where Poe had once discovered the still on accident when he had gone looking for some of the more specialty tools stored in crates in the back. Poe didn’t much care that there was moonshine being made, but he was on a roll making a mod on his ship, and he then had to spend a solid chunk of time trying to ferret out the new location of the tools.

He’s still holding the bottle in his hand, and Rey seems confused for a moment, until her eyes light up. “Oh! You need a cup!” She casts her eyes around, but no unused cups sit nearby. She reaches forward and grabs her own off the table. “Here! You can use mine.”

Okay, so she’s trying to kill him, he’s pretty sure. Sure, he’s a little too old to be getting any butterflies just from sharing a drink and the idea of his lips being where her lips were, but in this situation, that situation being that it’s Rey, he’s pretty sure he can be forgiven.

“You sure?” He asks, giving her room to back out if she wants. He knows some people don’t like sharing cups or eating utensils or things like that, the idea of germs and the urge for cleanliness being a bit too strong when sharing with just casual acquaintances, so he feels like he should offer, just in case. Plus, it’s Rey, and he knows her well enough to know she doesn’t find necessarily find sharing the easiest task. He gets it. Sharing is not something that would come easily to anyone who grew up how she did, when it was a daily struggle just to survive.

“Of course!” She says, brightly, before her voice gets a bit quieter. “I don’t mind sharing. Not when it’s you.”

She quickly brings the cup to her mouth for a sip, wincing slightly at the burn. He sees a flush overtake her cheeks, and briefly wonders if anyone made this sort of cheap booze on that forsaken planet, wonders how much she drank back on Jakku, if ever. And they’ve been on the run since Crait, jumping from base to base, and no one wanted to break into Han Solo’s old stash, hidden deep in a secret compartment on the Falcon. This is the first time in several months that the soldiers have all had the time and opportunity to sit down and drink up since the full-on outbreak of the war.

She pushes the cup towards him, and he raises it to his own lips, and hopes that that the others just think the blush that sits atop his cheeks now is also from the alcohol.

The way he hears Kare practically cackle, he’s sure she figured it out though. Hopefully she doesn’t explain this to her husband.

The drinking continues, and Poe tries to participate in the conversation, but honestly, he’s too distracted by the warmth of the Jedi at his side. She’s sitting close now, as she’s been leaning into his side more and more as the night progressed. When Jess tells a particularly funny story involving a sleeping Poe and a Porg who had tried to make a nest in his hair, the group’s laughter is muffled in his ears, as his attention is pulled to the shaking of Rey’s body as she laughs.

She’ll occasionally nudge his arm, or bump her knee against his, to get his attention when he’s held onto the cup for too long. Their fingers touch when he passes the drink to her, and he’ll watch the lines of her throat as she tips her head back to swallow the drink, and …

Oh kriff, someone save him.

His prayers are answered, in the form of the little orange and white droid rolling over to him from where he’s been bopping along to some slightly over digitized dance tune emanating from one of the older droids in the corner. BB-8 beeps at him, fussing at him for staying up too late when he has a meeting with the general and some of the other top brass in the morning.

BB-8 may be a fussy mother hen type with him, but in this instance, he can’t bring himself to complain, not when his body feels like it might go up in flames any moment. He’s certain now that he hadn’t been able to hide his feelings from the other pilots, as Jess has been not-so-discreetly waggling her eyebrows at him every time he glances in her direction, but he’s hoping Rey hasn’t caught on yet. She’s so new to this world in so many ways, even when sometimes it seems like she has so much more life experience in other ways after growing up alone on Jakku, but like hell he would ever foist his feelings upon her or make her feel pressured, when she clearly doesn’t feel the same way about him.

“Ah commander, you can’t be leaving yet,” Snap slurs after translating the little droid’s beeps for himself.

“Beeb’s got a point, Snap,” he says, pretending to shake his head in disappointment.

Rey is slow to move away from him as he moves to stand however. She’s usually all strong, decisive movement, graceful even in the disjointed nature of fights, but now she’s moving slower than honey as she uncurls her body to give him room to move.

She must be drunker than he thought. He struggles to remember just how much of the booze in the cup they shared that she had drunk herself.

She’s young though, any hangover probably won’t be too bad for her.

“You can’t stay for a bit longer?” Her words are less slurred than he’d expect, but her eyes seem sleepy as she looks up at him.

The desire to stay wars with his desire to leave, to head back to his room, where hopefully the sense memory of her sitting so close to him will fade and leave him to rest. He bites his lip, hesitating.

He sighs. “Nah, I really should get some rest,” and he faces Snap and points a joking finger at him before saying, “and don’t go too crazy when I’m gone.”

Snap blows a raspberry at him, while the other pilots heckle him. He just barely manages to avoid gazing once more at Rey before he turns around, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he leaves.

He’s almost back to his room when he hears footsteps echoing in the hallway behind him. He knows that it’s mostly pilots in these rooms, and most of them are still at the party, so either someone is eager to get to their room suddenly or someone is trying to catch up with him.

He briefly tenses until he sees the figure trot around the last turn in the hallway.

He marvels briefly that she’s able to move in a straight line, much less the gentle run that she finishes up with as she moves over the last few feet separating the two of them. Even when he was much younger, drinking at the cadet parties at the navel academy base, he never had half as much grace as she does after drinking. He shakes his head to clear it, and looks at her where she stands.

He wonders if he’s left something behind at the party and that’s why she’s followed him. He pats at his pockets quickly, but his comm is there, and he can’t remember bringing anything else with him this evening. He quirks an eyebrow at her in clear question.

He waits patiently while she just looks back at him, biting her lip, which is proving distracting in its own right. But she’s not talking, and he’s wondering if maybe she’s forgotten why she’s followed him, maybe hasn’t even realized that she hasn’t said whatever it was she came to say or do. All he knows is that he’s done sillier things in the past while drunk, so he opens his mouth to ask her …

And all of a sudden, the slender Jedi crowds in close to him and presses her lips to his. He’s shocked, and stands absolutely still while her hands clutch at his shoulders. His brain briefly registers the warmth and pressure from her lips, but it’s muffled beneath the sheer force of surprise that has slammed into him.

His brain hasn’t quite come back online when he can feel her fingers releasing their grip on his arms, as she moves a step away from him.

He’s embarrassed at the little whimper he lets out at the loss, but she doesn’t seem to hear him as she’s glancing down at the floor. He sees her tongue dart out briefly to wet her lips, sees her throat swallowing as she seems to be grasping for something to say to him.

He’s about to ask her if they can do that again, when she’s finally sober, and oh kriff, maybe she only did that because she was tipsy, he doesn’t know, but he needs to salvage this situation as now her face has fallen and she’s glancing around as if to find an escape.

He’s expecting her to run, so it’s a surprise to hear her voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean – I wasn’t planning on just forcing that on you. I just, I wanted to kiss you for so long, and I know I wasn’t any good, but I thought maybe – and I meant to tell you first, but then I was standing there and – oh karking hells, how do people do this?”

Poe knows he looks like a fool, just standing there with his mouth agape, but there’s so much to unpack from that statement that he barely knows where to start. But he’s also stuck on the part where she said she wanted to kiss him. He liked that part, but he doesn’t like how the normally confident, kind Jedi is standing there looking like she wants to run or disappear into some sort of Force wormhole, so he’s got to figure out a way to get her smiling again, and maybe, hopefully, they can get to the point where they can figure out if maybe they could do that again, when all parties are sober and hopefully not so karking stunned that they’d remember to respond? (He’s pretty sure that if he gets to kiss her again, he’d still be pretty stunned, hopefully he wouldn’t let her down too much.)

She turns to leave, and he reaches out and gently grabs her elbow, hoping to keep her there long enough to figure out what just happened, and maybe, just maybe, give them that second chance.

“Wait,” he says. “Just give me a moment.”

She turns back to him, but doesn’t quite meet his eyes. He reaches out so now he’s holding both her arms in a loose grasp.

“Poe,” she starts, and shakes her head still looking at the ground. “I should just go. Let’s just – forget that this happened, yeah?”

He grins a little, despite the fact that she can’t see it. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

She looks up then, a puzzled frown appearing on her face. “I don’t understand.”

He shrugs, looking at her, and feels so overwhelmingly fond of her at the moment. “I’ve wanted that to happen for – well, a very long time now. I just didn’t think you’d want to. I mean, why would you? You’re gorgeous, and amazing, and you could have pretty much anyone you’d wanted. You could do so much better than me.”

“I don’t want anyone else, though,” she says, adamantly. She takes a step closer to him, but he keeps her a step away from him with his hands on her arms. She looks puzzled. “I thought you wanted this?”

“I do! No, I really do,” he says when she opens her mouth to protest again. “It’s just this is a decision, and a conversation, best had sober. Why don’t you sleep on it? And if you still feel the same way come morning, come find me. And if not, that’s okay too. This is your choice, and you shouldn’t feel pressured one way or the other, alright?”

She looks a bit impatient, and more than a bit put out, but after a moment she nods anyway, and promptly rolls her eyes at him when he can’t help but look at her with a fond grin once more.

He squeezes her arms one more time before dropping them to his side.

“Good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Poe,” she responds, turning on her heel to walk away.

He turns to walk the last few feet to his room, looking over his shoulder at her one more time as he reaches the door. His eyes meet hers as she’s turned to look back once more too, and he can feel the blush rise on his cheeks as he waves at her before walking inside.


	2. Day

Poe has a dirty little secret, and that is that he’s not a morning person.

His superiors may have thought that tendency had been worked out of him at the naval academy, thanks to days upon days upon days of being forced to wake up with the alarm blasting through the rooms and hallways announcing that roll call was just a few short minutes away.

Left to his own devices, however, he’d just hit the snooze button so many times that Beebee will get fed up and roll over and honk loudly right in his face.

Sure, he can easily stay awake over 24 hours without stims (and he’s gone longer when medical has had to hand them out for missions), and he’s never been known as someone who sat still well, thanks to the boundless energy that seems to course through him during the day.

But waking up is just different, alright?

This morning, though, he shocks BB-8, who is slowly waking himself up from rest mode, when he practically jumps out of bed at the first blare of his alarm clock. The little droid almost seems to do a double take, rolling backwards as if in surprise.

“It’s a beautiful morning, buddy, don’t you think,” he says cheerily, leaning over to scratch the droid’s metallic belly before walking into the little attached ‘fresher that is one of the perks of being a senior officer.

Logically, he knows that she might not come to talk to him today. That maybe she’s changed her mind. That maybe she was just drunk and maybe feeling a little lonely now, after being a lot lonely before. Maye she had just wanted someone, anyone, to kiss last night, and he was there and she felt comfortable with him. That despite her words to him in the hallway last night, maybe she doesn’t quite feel the same way in the morning light.

It happens, he knows.

But screw the logical part of his brain, he thinks, as he hums some boppy tune while getting ready. They’ve always gotten along so well, excited conversations about flying, chatting happily while they swapped tools to work on his x-wing, and even on two glorious occasions, the Falcon. They bonded, hard and quick, during those first early days of their run from Crait, jumping from one remote location to another. They talked, in vague terms but both clearly understanding each other, about their experiences being tortured by Kylo Ren (and okay, maybe calling them “torture buddies” was a little awkward, but he’s never been as smooth around people he liked as people thought he might be, but whatever. She seemed amused, and mostly it just helped ease the ache, helped them both feel a little less lonely after that experience.)

So if he rushed through shaving and pulling on his uniform before heading to the mess, could you really blame him?

He grabs some food and sets up at one of the little tables that has a decent view of the entrance. Iolo joins him shortly after, and they exchange small talk while eating their food. He keeps glancing at the doors, hoping to see Rey, and just ignores the weird looks Iolo gives him when he packs up his tray to return to the dishwasher while Poe remains, lingering over his food.

Maybe she decided to train early this morning, and had already eaten?

He has to head to his meeting, and he tries not to be too obvious as he looks around the hallways while walking to the command room.

Lunch is brought to them, so he doesn’t get the chance to sit in the mess hall and pretend he’s not waiting for her, but he’s got big plans to hang out in the mess at dinner and then the rec room after that, barring any complications.

He sees his squad taking up a table at dinner and joins them after grabbing his own plate and making a quick, hopefully surreptitious, look around first. Snap is still a little worse for wear, picking at his food and rolling his eyes at his wife’s not-so subtle teasing. Jess is as loud as ever, yelling something at a member of another squadron two tables over.

He answers a few questions that are directed his way, but otherwise he’s unfocused, eyes darting back and forth to the door. A piece of a bread roll finally hits the side of his face, and he looks in the direction it came from, sees Kare looking at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

Okay, so he’s not subtle, but at this point, his hope is fading fast. He knows that the choice is hers, and maybe she’s come to the realization that this is not for her, but he can’t help but be disappointed.

He kind of hates that particular voice in his head at this moment.

Snap perks up when Kare suggests a game of Galactic Expansion, and Poe follows them all to the rec room.

He’s watching Snap move his pieces across the board when a movement just outside the doors catches his eye. The General has stopped and is talking to someone just outside of view. He sees Leia reach out, palm up, and a familiar hand reaches out to hold hers briefly before Leia turns and walks away. Rey steps into view a second later, still looking in the direction Leia went, before turning to face into the room.

Their eyes lock, and Poe swears he feels a frisson of electricity course through him. But she doesn’t step into the room. Instead, her eyes quickly look around and take everything in, before she steps further back into the hallway and walks away.

Oh.

Well, he should have expected this. As the day went on, he had prepared himself. But this? Now, this felt final.

He just hopes things won’t be too awkward between them. He might not get all that he wants, but he still considers her a friend. He hopes she feels the same, at least eventually. She’s a wonderful person, a good, kind, strong person. He’d be lucky to call her a friend.

He’s just rolled the dice for his turn, leans forward to move his pieces, when movement catches his eye again. There’s Rey, standing in the doorway, staring at him. He’s confused, until she glances around briefly, seemingly to encompass the others in the room, before once more meeting his eyes.

He briefly hears Snap badger him to hurry up and move, let’s get this game rolling _c’mon Poe_ , but her eyes widen and she jerks her head to the side, and he’s hoping that means he should meet her outside, cause he’s already standing up and walking away, thinking _I’ll make it up to you later Snap, but I’ve gotta take care of something more important right now_.

By the time he makes it outside into the hallway, she’s taken a couple of steps away from the door. She has both hands clasped tight in front of her, and despite the relative stillness of her body, he can feel a tightly furled sort of energy right beneath the surface.

He’s not sure if that bodes well or ill for him.

He stops in front of her, shoves his hands in his pockets, and all she’s done so far is look at him but he’s still pretty sure he’s already leaning towards her like a flower leans toward the sun.

“Hi,” he says. He thinks maybe he should say something else, but it feels like his brain has seized up and screeched to a halt.

“Hi,” she answers. She licks her lips briefly, and he wonders if she’s nervous. He knows he is. “I didn’t pull you away from anything important, did I? I’m sorry, this can wait till later if you want …”

He shakes his head emphatically. “Not at all. I’ve been drafted into so many of Snap’s games of Galactic Expansion, he could probably play my part in his sleep. He’ll win like usual,” he replies, and watches as her eyes dart over his shoulder. He looks to see three beings walk down the hall towards them, clearly headed towards the rec room. “Did you – do you want to find somewhere quieter to talk?”

She nods, a quick, jerky movement, and they start walking towards a hallway that’ll lead them down a little used corridor that dead ends into absolutely nothing.

There’s nothing down there, and it’s not romantic enough to accidentally come across any lovers hidden away for a private moment. It’s just dark, and faintly grungy.

It’s a perfect place to talk without being overheard. Though with the set of Rey’s shoulders, he’s fairly certain that this is a perfect place since no one could overhear the moment Poe’s heart will break in half.

She paces back and forth across the narrow hallway a few times before turning to look at him. “I’m sorry, I was training with a few others most of the day and it went longer than expected, but I looked for you at lunch, and didn’t see you. Then Leia asked for a meeting. It just finished up.”

Poe nods along as she’s talking, and patiently waits for her to continue. But when her face takes on that nervous, insecure look that befell her last night, his heart constricts and he wishes he could do something, anything, to ensure that she’d never feel that way.

He clears his throat. “And – um, have you come to a decision?”

“Did you mean it?”

He’s confused. “Mean what exactly?”

She bites her lip, and her eyes dart to the side, away from him. Her soft is soft when she speaks again. “That you wanted to kiss me?”

That’s an easy question to answer. “Kriff, yes.”

Her eyes widen a fraction, and her lips twitch the slightest bit upwards at his reply. “Because when you said I could do better, you were wrong,” she says as she takes a step towards him.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree, sweetheart. I’m honestly not sure there’s anyone out there good enough for you, but at the very least you could do so much better than me,” he smiles at her, something gentle, and is a little shocked when a look of thunder crosses her face.

“You get that it’s not just kissing, right? I want you. Not just kissing, not just anyone else, but kriff, Poe, I want you. You are kind, and brave, and you’re so good that the Force practically glows around you. I don’t know if the Force led me to you exactly, but I’m not questioning why it put something so good in front of me. So, all this about not being good enough for me or whatever? If you don’t want me like I want you, kriff Poe, just say it, and don’t couch it in some lame excuse about other people being better for me.”

He’s pretty sure he’s only seen this tightly controlled righteous anger once before, when he had done something to piss Leia off. He’s probably more afraid of it now, from Rey, than he’s ever been of it from Leia.

It feels like something cracks open in his chest. His smile widens, and he shakes his head, trying to contain his joy until he gets the situation back on track. Everything he wants is so close, that he can almost taste it, but first …

“Rey, you misunderstand. I want you – like that, in every way, however you want me. You are the single best person I’ve ever met. I just want whatever is best for you, you know? I want you to have whatever makes you happiest. And if it’s me that you want, well,” he trails off for a brief moment, overwhelmed, wanting to convey as much as he can without scaring her off, “I adore you, Rey. And if you want me, I can’t even begin to tell you how happy that would make me.”

“Really?” She asks, a tentative, but joyful smile appearing on her face.

“Really,” he nods, moving a step closer to her.

She bridges the remainder of the space between them, barely a hair’s breadth between them now.

“I don’t think I’ll be very good at this. I think I karked it up last night. You’ll show me how?”

His eyes widen for a brief moment, before he shakes his head. “Sweetheart, you can’t mess this up. There’s just no way,” but he sees the uncertainty on her face anyway. “Besides, practice makes perfect, you know,” he says, punctuating it with an over-the-top waggle of his eyebrows. He’s rewarded with a sweet laugh and her face relaxing.

He brings one hand up to her hair, smoothing over the part of it that hangs loose around her shoulders. He knows he has some dopey half-smile on his face, overwhelmed by how much he feels for this young woman and how in awe he is at the fact that, for some inexplicable reason, she has chosen him. His eyes roam slowly over her face, committing each detail to memory. He knows that there’s no going back after this, not that he would ever even want to, but there is something so final, so powerful in this moment, that he wants to stretch it out.

Rey’s cheeks have flushed under his scrutiny, and he can’t help but grin at it, as he brings his hand up to cup her cheek. She leans into it, and as his other hand goes to her waist to urge her that last inch closer, he leans in. He runs the tip of his nose along the side of hers, can hear the soft inhale she makes as he gets close, but not quite where she wants him.

So, of course she’s the one who closes the distance between their mouths.

It’s just a soft press of lips, but it’s already more than he could have ever hoped for. As she brings her hands up to clutch at his shoulders, pulling him into her, he moves a bit more, gently sucking at her bottom lip.

She mimics his movements at first, following his lead, but like everything she has ever done, she’s a quick learner, and bold to boot. By the time they’re pulling away, he’s leaning back against a wall gasping for air, cradling her against him as she tucks her face into his neck, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other nestled in the hair near the nape of his neck.

He can feel her lips moving against his neck, but it takes a moment for her words to register with his brain.

“So what was that you were saying about practice making perfect?”

She pulls back to look at him, a teasing grin on her face. He’s still pretty gobsmacked from the whole situation, from her, the kiss, just everything, but it only takes him a second to answer.

“Clearly I need more of it to keep up with you, sweetheart,” he says.

She laughs, the sound sweet to his ears, as she steps out of his embrace, and smooths a hand over her hair and across her clothes to settle everything back into place. She then holds her hand out to him, and he doesn’t hesitate in taking it.

She pulls him close once more to kiss his cheek, before whispering in his ear.

“Then let’s get to it.”


End file.
